militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
9.3×62mm
|type=Rifle |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer=Otto Bock |design_date=1905 |manufacturer= |production_date=1905–present |number= |variants= |is_SI_specs=yes |parent= |case_type=Rimless, bottleneck |bullet=9.3 |neck=9.9 |shoulder=11.4 |base=12.1 |rim_dia=11.9 |rim_thick=1.3 |case_length=62.0 |length=83.6 |rifling=350 mm (1-14") |primer=Large rifle |max_pressure=390.00 |is_SI_ballistics=yes |bwunit=gram |bw1=15.0 |btype1=Oryx |vel1=800.0 |en1=4810 |bw2=16.2 |btype2=SP |vel2=780.0 |en2=4928 |bw3=18.5 |btype3=SP |vel3=720.0 |en3=4803 |bw4=19.0 |btype4=SP |vel4=740.0 |en4=5209 |bw5= |btype5= |vel5= |en5= |test_barrel_length=600 mm (24 in) |balsrc= Cartridges of the World 11th EditionCartridges of the World By Frank C. Barnes - Edited By Stan Skinner - ISBN 978-0-89689-297-2 }} AB, Sweden)]] The 9.3×62mm (in the USA also known as the 9.3×62 Mauser) is an 'all-around firearms cartridge' suitable for hunting larger species of animals in Africa, Europe, or North America. It was introduced by Otto Bock in 1905. At a typical , its 286 grain standard load balances recoil and power for effective use at up to about 250m (275 yds). The CIP Maximum Average Pressure (MAP) for the 9.3×62mm is 390 MPa (56,500 PSI). The 9.3×62mm was developed around 1905 by Berlin gunmaker Otto Bock, who designed it to fit into the Model 1898 Mauser bolt-action rifle. African hunters and settlers often chose military rifles for their reliability and low cost, but governments fearful of colonial rebellions often banned military-caliber bolt-action magazine rifles and their ammunition. The 9.3×62mm was never a military cartridge and so never had this problem. Mausers in 9.3×62mm were inexpensive and reliable, too, so their popularity in Africa grew quickly and became widespread. The 9.3×74R is a rimmed 9.3 mm cartridge that evolved from the 9.3×72R black powder cartridge. The energy levels of the 9.3×62 and 9.3×74R cartridges are similar but in developmental terms are distinct as the cartridges are unrelated. The rimmed cartridge is slightly longer, allowing for lower pressure in the case while retaining muzzle velocity.The 9.3x62 is also the largest caliber you can fit in a standard action. Ammunition The 9.3×62 was first loaded with a bullet at a muzzle velocity of 655 m/s (2,150 ft/s). After World War I some companies increased the velocity to around 730 m/s (2,400 ft/s), and brought out lighter bullets. Rifles set up for the original load must have their sights readjusted to shoot the newer load to point of aim. Adding to the confusion, loads at both velocities are available today. Several European firms load 9.3×62mm Mauser ammunition, including Lapua, Norma and RWS, PPU (Prvi Partizan) as well as PMP of South Africa, and it is widely available in Africa. Also in England, KYNOCH (the Imperial Metal Industries Kynoch Limited, Birmingham 6, England), the well-known cartridge manufacturer, produced ammunition, referring to the 9.3×62mm as the '9.3 mm Mauser'. Typically it was loaded as 'a Metal Covered Soft Nose Bullet. with the base marked simply KYNOCH 9.3 mm. This is no longer listed by them. Elsewhere The 9.3×62mm is popular in Europe, especially in the Nordic countries where it is primarily used for short-range forest hunts for moose. The rugged, inexpensive CZ 550 rifle became available in 9.3×62mm in North America in 2002, and both are gaining a strong following there, as the cartridge has a slight power edge over the popular .35 Whelen cartridge. Canadian hunters have long known about and used the 9.3×62mm cartridge to hunt all of the large game of Canada including bison, all the deer species and large bears. Surplus Scandinavian and European Mausers have been brought into Canada in 9.3 calibre since the early 1950s. In recent years, CZ series rifles, as well as Sako and Tikka of Finland have imported many rifles in 9.3×62mm calibre to Canada where demand continues to be high. Canadian handloaders too, have adopted this cartridge with open arms. The cartridge is very simple and easy to load with easily obtainable Norma, Lapua,Graf, and Sellier & Bellot brass. There is an excellent availability of good bullets from Nosler in accubonds and partitions; Hornady recoil proof; and Speer. Adequacy The 9.3×62mm is ideal for eland, zebra, giraffe and wildebeest, and most who hunt in Africa consider it a viable all-around cartridge comparable to the .338 Winchester Magnum, the 9.3×64mm Brenneke, the .375 H&H Magnum and the .404 Jeffery. The 9.3×62mm has taken cleanly every dangerous species on the continent. Though it is of smaller bore than the legal minimum for dangerous game in most countries, the .375 calibre, many countries specifically make an exception for the 9.3×62mm. The 9.3×62mm is considered adequate for European and North American game that may become dangerous, such as feral hogs and the great bears. Sambar hunters in Australia are turning to the 9.3×62mm: due to the Howard (Federal) Government's 1996 ban on self-loading rifles, thousands of deer hunters at once needed bolt-action rifles which delivered one-shot knockdown power on Sambar deer, and the 9.3×62mm calibre has proven to be well up to that task. Rifle manufacturers (for example, Sako) now include the calibre in their standard model lineup, and most gunshops carry factory loads, although the price is still high compared to .30-06, at about A$35.00 per 20 versus A$25.00. For the handloader most major manufacturers of bullets offer something for the 9.3mm. Barnes offers both their TSX bullets as well as their Banded Solids in both 250 and 286 grains, Nosler offers the Partition and Accubond. Swedish company Norma offers several bullets in 9.3mm including its bonded Oryx. As well Hornady and Speer both offer conventional softpoints. Swift offers their A-Frame in 250 and 300 grain weights. Australian bullet manufacturer Woodleigh, catering to the dangerous game hunter, offers its bullets in the widest range or weights and profiles ranging from a 250 grain softpoint to the buffalo-flattening 320 grain solid,there is also some interesting projectiles on offer from Cutting Edge bullets offering new technology on solid brass. See also * 9.3×74mmR * 9.3×64mm Brenneke * List of rifle cartridges * 9 mm caliber References * * * External links * A Most Marvelous Metric - The 9.3mm holds the light heavyweight crown among European bore sizes and should be more popular stateside than it is - by Craig Boddington *Jagen Weltweit, Die Partone 9,3x62 by Norbert Klups (German) Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges